Go For It  A CS Oneshot
by Yurippe
Summary: A very short Contestshipping oneshot. Drew has to comfort May after the Grand Festival.


**Go For It! (A very short Contestshipping fanfic)**

_Hi folks, this is my first english fanfic and my second at all (normally I write own stuff that comes up in my crazy mind xD)  
However, I just had this idea for a short fic, and since I didn't want to start with something long, I tried it.  
The title "Go For It" is also the name of a new song by my favourite band Garnet Crow, and I tried to match the story with it a bit, although my Japanese is not very good and I do not understand much of the song... (You can find the lyrics here, anyway: don't be too strict, as I said, this is my first english fic. I know i probably cannot express myself the way I could in German, but I tried.  
Just read this if you have time, and comment if you like. Every review helps, especially if it is about language, e.g. if you think nobody would say something like this.  
Thanks!  
Oh, and just to say this before you start reading, this fic is placed somewhere in the time after May losing in the Grand Festival against Solidad. Actually there was an episode with Drew kind of comforting her, but I was not really happy with this, so I made my one on. Complain if you don't like it._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon. If I did, then... mwahahaha!_

**Go For It**

It was a warm, beautiful day, with pleasant weather. A young girl sat on a stone outside a big contest hall, totally oblivious to the brightly shining sun and the petals dancing around.

She was sobbing her heart out, and her tears could easily have filled the nearby lake.

She was so deeply in thought about how she had lost the contest today, had been defeated so easily by another coordinator, with all of her hard work turned into useless efforts, that she didn't notice a boy approach.

"Don't tell me you are weeping about losing a contest again, May!", the boy said, flipping his green hair.

"I'm not crying", May lied and made a useless effort to wipe away her tears.

"Of course you're not", Drew commented sarcastically and handed her a tissue. He sat down next to her and waited until she had dried her face "You know. there's just no use crying over spilt milk - you've lost, so what? Even the best coordinators do. Even I do. It doesn't happen often, though, but it happens. Learn from it and next time you'll win again. Unless you have to confront me, of course." He smirked.

May looked at him, her eyes still wet. "How can you be so sure about this?"

Drew's smirk became more intense. "Probably because you are the most stubborn person I've ever met." "Are you making fun of me again, Drew?"

He made his hair flip again. "Well, that would be kind of mean, since you're so down today. I simply wanted to mention that you can't be giving up right now- that would just not be you."

"If only I could be as confident as you are", May sighed. "Right now I am not really sure if I know who I am."

"You wanted to win the Grand Festival and be a top coordinator, didn't you?" Drew asked.

"Yes, but..." May was interrupted by Drews's finger put onto her lips.

"No but", he said. "This was only your first try. Did you think you can get whatever you want on the first attempt? You have to try again and again. That is what makes a top coordinator."

"Do you really think so?", May asked.

Drew smiled at her. "Yeah, that's how it works. Whatever you want, just go for it"

May seemed to think. "Whatever I want...?" Then a smile spread on her face, too.

"Thanks, Drew!", she cheered.

Before he knew what happened, she had placed a kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?", Drew wanted to know while blushing deeply.

"Oh, nothing. Thanks for cheering me up, Drew!" Without any more words, she turned around and ran back to the Pokemon Center.

"That girl is crazy", he murmured. Then he slowly raised his hand to where May had kissed him, and smiled.

_Sorry, I know this is stupid and all, but it was just a little idea. Next time I might come up with something longer, but I am not sure whether it will be Pokemon since I am just too lazy to look up all the names and attacks and stuff.  
Please r&r and if you like this (what I don't expect) and want more, let me know.  
Thanks for reading!  
Julia_


End file.
